Planet Rock
|image= |season=4 |episode=46 |jdate=12 March, 2006 |edate=24 March, 2007 |previous=Don't You Want Me? |next=Acperience 4 }} Overview Dewey at last discovers the location of the Scub Control Cluster. As the military launches all over the world, ref boarders and DJs relay information on their activities to Tresor. Holland and Jurgens quickly ready their crews for battle. On Earth, Eureka and the kids tend to Renton's fever, and Eureka undergoes yet another transformation. Synopsis Dewey's flagship has located the Scub Command Center, and are finally ready to begin their operation to destroy the Scub Coral. On Earth, Renton's wound on his arm is infected and he has a high fever, and Eureka is using the Nirvash's emergency kit to try to cure his fever and the kids are worried that he is going to die but she says that won't happen. At Tresor, some of Jurgens's soldiers decide to seek their revenge against Holland for killing their fellow officers and friends. Talho storms up and tells them it's neither the time nor the place for that because nothing will change what happened. She points out that Holland is out in a dangerous LFO and he is literally killing himself due to the drugs required to pilot it so they can stop Dewey. Renton's fever seems to be going down, but he is still in pain and the kids are still worried that he's going to die. They see a storm heading towards them, which makes the situation worse for them. Eureka hugs the kids to comfort them, and Maeter has a minor recollection of her real mother, which she describes as warm and smelled nice, and compares that feeling to Eureka until she remembers that everything suddenly went cold. Guilt-ridden, Eureka comes close to telling Maeter and Linck that she killed their real parents, but Maurice stops her and tells her that she is now their mother. The other two children agree that she is now their mother, and Eureka feels happy to know they still love her. At Tresor, Jurgens has a big problem with the Izumo's refits and wants it painted red. Talho chides Holland for being reckless and getting punched, and he tells her that he is actually scared of surviving the war once it's over because he knows no other way of living other than fighting. He also questions himself if he's got the right to start a family after killing Charles and Ray. Before Talho can respond, Matthieu barges in to tell them that Dewey's about to launch the next attack. Talho tells Holland to deal with the immediate problems. On board Jurgens's ship, he finds Dominic in his room and asks if he's ready to go through what they're planning to do, which Dominic says yes and believes Anemone will one day understand. Jurgens finds himself cynically infected by Dominic's optimism while Anemone is on the break of depression. On Earth, Renton starts to have hallucinations, and Eureka and the kids have to hold him down until he settles back down. Eureka starts to cry because she thinks she is not doing enough to help Renton. A tear hits one of the spots on her arm and they start to glow, and she buries her face on his chest as she goes through a quick but painful transformation. Her left arm turns into a green and pink Coralian design and she grows wings. Shocked, the kids compare her to a butterfly but Eureka feels that she is so different that she really can't be their mother, as the storm continues to rage upon them. The operation is close to being ready and the Agehans have faith in Dewey. Jurgens finds information from Reffers a bit suspicious, but Holland points out they'll fight for what they want to protect, even though the odds of them winning against Dewey bother him. Renton wakes up to find his fever gone but his arm still hurts. He goes outside to find the kids playing and Eureka has wings. Although surprised by the transformation, he tells her that she looks beautiful with the wings. Eureka is so surprised and happy that she embraces him and tells him that she loves him, and they make a promise to be together forever. The kids are happy to see that Renton has recovered and smile at him and Eureka hugging, signifying their acceptance of the relationship. Renton asks Eureka if he can touch her wings, which she agrees, and he describes them as soft. The kids discover footprints in the amber sand that don't belong to any of them, leading to them to suspect there is someone else nearby. They all hold hands and follow the trail that leads across the water into the horizon, and find the Nirvash up and ready to go on the beach. Dewey's fleet is completely gathered for the operation and announce that they will be launching the weapon in three hours. Dewey recounts how 10,000 years ago, they were able to burn evil away to the ground, and it's time to do it again and nobody's going to stand in their way. As they fly Nirvash, Renton, Eureka, and the kids discover the Scub Command Center. The Gekko and the Izumo fly off to head towards where Dewey and his fleet will be. Dewey asks Anemone to pilot theEND one more time and she dully takes the drug injector. After landing, Renton, Eureka, and the kids decide they're not lost since they are supposed to be here, although they are still trying to figure out where they are. They notice a blurry figure from afar, but when it become clearer, Renton is shocked to realize that it is his older sister, Diane. Major Events *First appearance of Diane in the present. *Eureka grows green and pink wings. *Eureka tells Renton that she loves him for the first time. *Dewey begins the countdown on the Oratorio Number 8 weapon to destroy the Scub Command Cluster. * The Scub Command Cluster is discovered. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Planet Rock" by Afrika Bambaataa and the Soulsonic Force. *The Scub Command Center is located at the "Tension Mountain Range". *Eureka comes close to confessing to the youngest children that she killed their parents. *Although she tried to a few times before, Eureka tells Renton that she loves him for the first time in this episode. *This episode represents Renton, Eureka, and the kids symbolically becoming a true family, and of the kids officially accepting Renton as their surrogate father. *Holland said that he was afraid of surviving the war and what to do with his life in the aftermath because all he's lived through was fighting. He also questions if he has the right to marry Talho and raise their child because of how he killed Charles and Ray who wanted but couldn't have children. Category:Eureka Seven